Organic aluminoxanes are one form of aluminoxy composition which has been found suitable for use in catalyst systems for polymerizing olefins.
The most common techniques employed commercially for producing aluminoxanes, are believed to involve adding water in predetermined amounts and under controlled conditions to an alkyl aluminum compound. The reaction of water with alkyl aluminums is often a violent reaction and therefore strict process control conditions are generally required when using such a method.
European Published Patent Application No. 348,126 discloses a method for producing hydrocarbyl aluminoxanes by reacting a hydrocarbyl aluminum compound with a trihydrocarbyl boroxine.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided still another method for preparing aluminoxanes suitable for use as cocatalysts in the polymerization of olefins. In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided new aluminoxy products.
In accordance with still yet another object of the present invention, there is provided catalyst systems comprising the aluminoxy composition and a polymerization catalyst.
In yet still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for the polymerization of olefins.